


The Gang and the Goo Monster

by dorkyduckling



Series: Skimmons Week 2015 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Movie/TV AU, Scooby Doo AU, Skimmons Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyduckling/pseuds/dorkyduckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang is up against a goo monster terrorizing those who dare to set foot on an old farm. It's up to them to unmask this monster, and have a little fun too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gang and the Goo Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Scooby Doo is my life and I regret nothing, and look no angst!

 

"My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!"  


 

Jemma liked to pride herself in her ability to plan. She was very smart and very good at making sure her friends stayed out of trouble. Usually.

 

At that particular moment she was groping around the grass for her glasses, Bobbi and Lance's screaming was her background music, and Daisy and Coulson had completely disappeared. Jemma really wondered why she was friends with any of them anymore. Why didn't she just stay at home? It was the middle of the day (thankfully) and they were traipsing around an old abandoned farm (so original). 

 

For goodness sake's, they were chasing a goo monster! (Bobbi made so many inappropriate jokes at one point Daisy threw a shoe at her head) 

 

Jemma was certainly skeptical of its validity, but she was going to leave it until she had more proof. Proof she was never going to get if she couldn't find her glasses!

 

"Looking for these?" A familiar, cool, voice pressed the pair into her hands, helping her stand up. Jemma shoved them on her face and Daisy's face came into focus. 

 

"Daisy! I was wondering where you had gotten off to. As it seems, Bobbi and Lance have gotten themselves into some trouble." Jemma beamed. Oh no, why did she have to be so pretty? So pretty and so not interested in Jemma. 

 

"Coulson and I were looking for clues." Daisy shrugged, grinning widely. Jemma couldn't help but let her eyes fall to the hem of Daisy's purple dress. Why did it have to be so maddeningly short! Daisy pulled it off so well. Then there was Jemma wearing her orange turtle neck and looking every bit a nerd.

 

"I expect that grin means you found something." Jemma raised an eyebrow curiously.

 

"Of course it does, c'mon." Daisy took Jemma's hand in hers, pulling her in the opposite direction of Bobbi and Lance. Jemma briefly wondered if they should go help them. The feeling of Daisy holding her hand pushed that thought out the window. Daisy dragged her to a dilapidated old barn that definitely gave off a sinister feel. Coulson was waiting for them in the doorway, fixing his ascot. Jemma was pretty sure he cared more about his appearance than anyone else in the gang. 

 

"Where's Bobbi and Lance?" Coulson frowned. Daisy shrugged and Jemma inwardly face palmed. "Nevermind, we need to figure out what this clue means." He gestured for the two girls to follow him into the barn. In one hay piled corner sat a medium sized box. Jemma was more concerned with their surroundings. The supports of the barn were falling apart. It was not just a safety hazard but also made the place look dark. Like skeleton bones hanging right above their heads. It was light outside but all the windows had been boarded up, leaving only small streams of light in random places from cracks and holes. Rusty farm equipment sat in various areas completely covered in cobwebs. The corner Coulson had brought them to was at the far back of the barn, sitting in an area not touched by light. In fact, said corner was almost pitch black. 

 

"I can't see anything." Jemma sighed, wondering if she was the only one on the team with any common sense. Daisy stopped to think before pulling a flashlight out of her back pocket. She aimed it at the box so Jemma could see inside. 

 

The box looked like an old crate used to store product. Jemma removed the top and peered inside. 

 

"Creepers!"

 

"Jinkies!"

 

"I really need a catch phrase."

 

Jemma started rooting through the items in the box, but what had caught everyone's attention was the emblem on the inside. Hydra. There was no mistaking the tell tale skull and weird tentacles. 

 

"I knew there wasn't a real goo monster." She muttered mostly to herself. 

 

"Of course Hydra is in on this, they ruin everything. I just don't understand what they want with this old farm." Daisy pouted. Her gaze started scanning the barn for any other clues. 

 

"Let's split up and look for clues, gang!" Coulson announced.

 

"We already did that, Phil. We're still missing Bobbi and Lance." Daisy reminded him.

 

"Right." Coulson nodded, fidgeting with his ascot again.

 

"Hey guys." As if on cue Bobbi and Lance entered, only looking a little worse for wear. "We miss anything?" She asked, wiping her hands on the ugly maroon pants she always insisted on wearing. Jemma hated them. They needed to be burned. 

 

"Lance....are those dog ears?" Daisy seemed to notice what Jemma missed because she was too busy being disgusted at Bobbi's choice of clothing. Maroon pants don't go with lime green t-shirts!

 

"I uh..." Lance reached up to pat them. Sure enough, a pair of dog ears was sitting on his head. "I lost a bet." He finally admitted. Bobbi laughed, patting one floppy ear affectionately. 

 

"It's like fitting, Hunter." Bobbi grinned. 

 

"This is great! We can split up now!" Coulson said. 

 

"No way, man. Me and Hunter just got chased for like ever by that goo thing." Bobbi shook her head quickly. Coulson's face fell sadly. 

 

"No way, no how." Lance agreed. 

 

"Maybe try one of those great traps of yours, PC." Daisy suggested. This seemed to mollify Coulson who immediately started listing off items he would need for the trap.

 

"Why are we always bait?" Lance asked sullenly, glaring at oblivious Coulson. Jemma giggled and Daisy joined in. 

 

"...and Daisy and Jemma will be by the silo..." Was a phrase that caught Jemma's attention, stopping her amusement. 

 

"Looks like we're partners." Daisy nudged her side, smilingly warmly. Jemma squeaked. She honest to goodness squeaked. The plan did not bode well in any way shape or form. They were done for. This not-actually-a goo monster was going to do them in because Jemma couldn't stop looking at Daisy in her dress.

 

"It's trapping time, gang!" Coulson announced, causing Lance and Bobbi to start bickering over who was going to wear the dress.

 

Lance lost.

 

Who knew he looked so good in heels?

 

Coulson had guided them all to their stations to make sure everyone was in place. Bobbi and Lance were dressed up as bait and placed at the far end of the property. Jemma and Daisy were stationed at the silo with a trip wire and a bucket. 

 

(Jemma questioned how well the plan would work but Coulson shushed her with talk of other failed traps. Which apparently was supposed to make her feel better. Spoiler, it didn't.)

 

"If all else fails, Bob and Lance usually work things out." Daisy assured her. It was absolutely not assuring.

 

"On accident." Jemma deadpanned. Daisy smiled sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders.

 

"Well, at least we're together!" 

 

"Yes....we are." Jemma smiled nervously. Her teeth tugged at her lip and her hand was gripping the trip wire like a life line. Daisy reached forward and tucked a strand of hair behind Jemma's hair. It has fallen out of her beret. Daisy was only being helpful. 

 

"You know, you really rock the glasses and turtle neck." Daisy commented. Jemma felt a blush heating up her cheeks. Daisy was going to be the death of her. The goo monster wasn't even going to get to her before then. Her gravestone was going to read, 'Here Lies Jemma Simmons, killed by her crush on Daisy'. 

 

"Thanks, I-I ...um....like... your dress!"  Jemma finally stuttered out after an embarrassingly long time. She was such a mess. 

 

"Thanks!" Daisy chirped, and it seemed like she might say something else. Except the sounds of chaos reached their ears and stopped the conversation. Jemma could hear Bobbi shouting and the sound of her's and Lance's running. They were quickly coming into view, followed by the gross goo monster. Jemma tried pulling the trip wire on time but somehow Lance went tumbling over it, goo monster right after, and Daisy's bucket landed on Lance's head. The two rolled into Bobbi and all three went tumbling down the hill. The hill that the silo sat on had three different directions you could go. One happened to lead into a pond. A duck pond.

 

The furious quacking of ducks was proceeded by a loud splash. Bobbi, Lance, and goo monster had all landed in the pond. Bobbi and Lance came above the surface looking pitiful, spitting out water and wiping duck feathers out of their faces. Goo monster was less than lucky. The water had washed off the goo and the Ducks were attacking a very angry, very drowned rat looking Grant Ward.

 

Coulson came running towards them excitedly and they all gathered at the edge of the pond. Bobbi and Lance both crawled out, but Ward was caught up in the trip wire.

 

"Grand Ward, just as I suspected!" Jemma grinned triumphantly. Daisy smiled back at her, nudging her shoulder proudly. 

 

"Zoinks, Ward? What did he do it for?" Bobbi frowned, wringing out her shirt.

 

"He's working for Hydra and they want this farm." Jemma explained. "It's on top of some very secret mines. I saw the blue prints in the box in the barn. Seems like they had plans to dig around here. There was just a small problem of people who kept coming to the farm. Ward needed to get rid of them, and so he took on the persona of the goo monster to scare them off!"

 

"And I would have gotten away with it, if it were for you meddling kids....and your dumb dog?" He looked angry until he saw Lance's ears and then he just looked confused. Jemma couldn't blame him.

 

"Good job, kids." May showed up as if from nowhere. She needed a bell. Or louder shoes. She brought with her several police officers who dragged Ward out of the duck pond. May turned to argue with Coulson about the usual.

 

_"Phil, you're getting too old to be running around with these four."_

 

_"But what would they do without my traps?"_

 

_"Well, Bobbi and Lance over there would probably be a lot better off."_

 

_"Look at house great this trap is, Mel!"_

 

_"We're going home now, Phil."_

 

"Hey." Daisy caught Jemma's hand before she could start towards the bus. Or Mystery Machine. The name depended on if you asked May or Coulson.

 

"Um yes?" Jemma awkwardly looked around. Did Daisy need something? Was she going to tease her for messing up the tripwire?

 

"Do you want to go for a milkshake?" Daisy asked timidly, trying to seem confident. That surprised Jemma. Daisy wanted to go get a milkshake. With her. 

 

"A milkshake?"

 

"Like on a date." Daisy nodded. 

 

"Oh, jinkies." Jemma chewed on her lip. Her eyes went everywhere but Daisy. Of course she wanted to, but they were just friends right? Friends didn't ask friends on dates. Jemma's logical brain has short circuited. She was internally flailing.

 

"Jem?"

 

"Yes." She finally answered, tugging at the hem of her skirt.

 

"You will?!" Daisy's face lit up and Jemma suddenly felt her heart swell. She'd never seen Daisy smile like that. She really liked it. 

 

"Of course!" Jemma smiled back. Daisy intertwined their fingers so she could pull Jemma away. A milkshake. It was just a little date. Not a huge deal. It didn't really mean anything....

 

Or it did.

 

Who knew Daisy looked amazing out of her dress too?


End file.
